Mehri Jaan Teri Jaan
by HKF LOVE
Summary: A very late Birthday gift for my sister , MY LIFE ! please do read and review Thanku


_**Okay guyz this is for my sweet adorable sister, she means more than my life , and I love her to bits . She told me to do nothing for her birthday , but seriously how ? That's impossible , hehehe. Here you go a story , from me , love u lots ...**_

"Hafsa, uto jaaldi , come on yaar ! Jaaldi kar warna wo fir ajayga ." Fatima said in a really tensed voice .

"Ahhhh !" Hafsa screamed in pain .

"Hafsa , dayan se aram se ut but jaaldi please yaar ."

Hafsa managed to get up , she was injured badly , there was a deep cut on her leg , with blood oozing which made it harder for her to walk . They were both injured , as far as they knew , they were underground . They were trying to find the exit route , they came to find a hole at the top with a ladder coming down . They both looked up , this was going to be a difficult task but some how and then they had to get out of here to the main road . Fatima succeeded to climb up first , she was up and then told Hafsa to come up .

"Hafsa give me your hand " , she gave her hand to Fatima who pulled her up . But Fatima didn't have strength her self . With all her force she pulled her up , the big cut that Fatima had on her hand , started bleeding again . The blood dripped down her arm onto Hafsa's hand , making her realise that she was bleeding. She looked up ! And said

"Fatima , chod mehra haath , tu ja , CID ko inform kar tab tak mai yehi rehti hun , jao Fatima !"

" Nhi , pagal samja hai mujhe kya tuneh , ki in criminals ke saath tujhe chod jao akeli . kahi nhi jari mai , jaha bhi hun kessi bhi but tere saath hongi ye wada raha hai mehri behna !"

This brought tears to both of thier eyes . Hafsa gave her hand and Fatima pulled her up they were at the top , tiredly they sat on the floor and tried to get thier breath back. Fatima succeeded to get up , just then Hafsa grabbed her arm and looked at her bleeding arm ! Tears formed in her eyes and she ripped a piece of cloth off her dress and tied it on her zakam . They both smiled at each other and gave each other a hug . Just then Hafsa's smile changed to an undesirable smile ! which was noticed by Fatima .

" Kya hua Hafsa ?" Hafsa quickly changed her fear smile to a happy smile and said

"Fatima pyaas lagi hai pani chayeh " Fatima looked around , to find a small street , with an shop and she said

" okay mai ayi ! yehi rehna mai jaaldi ayi !" Hafsa just nodded and Fatima ran as fast as she could .

Here a man came forward , he had a gun in his hand ! He came towards Hafsa and grabbed her by her hair , she screamed in pain . He said

" Yaha kya kari ho ! bhagneh ki koshish ! Himmat bhi kessi hui tumhari !" and he looked around , to see no one !

"And wo kaha gayi Inspector Fatima ? "

He signaled one of his people to go and search for her !

They looked around but didn't see her , he pulled Hafsa's hair more and then dragged her to a car and drove off .

Here Fatima had just reached the water place she took a bottle and told them that she will pay later ! She ran back to see Hafsa not there , she looked around , here and there but she wasn't there . she knelt to the floor as tears slipped out her eyes !She screamed!

"HAFSAAAAA!" As tears lead their way down her eyes . She stood up again and looked around and then she went to the main road again ! She had to reach her team some how ! For her sisters sake ! She some how struggled once again to the main road to find a taxi ! She reached the busy road , she was tired, out of breath , finally a taxi had stopped ! She quickly sat in the taxi , and asked it to go to CID Bureau!

It reached ! Hurriedly , she ran inside , out of breath she was indeed but she had to , she went to the 10th floor by stairs !

She reached there , she walked in tumbling , all Thier

attention went towards her !

ACP , Abhijeet and Daya came towards her making her sit down !

Abhijeet : " Fatima !"

He shook her , but she had fainted on the chair . They quickly took her to the hospital ! After 1 hour her eyes opened , to find the CID team infront of her ! But the first word she said was

" Hafsa ! Hafsa !"

ACP : " haan Fatima , kaha ha wo ? "

Fatima started to get worried , she spoke

"Wo , mai wo mai pani leneh gayi ! aur wapis ayi to Hafsa ghum ! Ass pass deka Wo nhi thi !

Abhijeet : "Fatima , shuru se batao "

Flashback : 6th January , The whole CID team was crowded around the table , preparing to catch the criminal. This job was given to Inspector Hafsa and Inspector Fatima !

They had set off that day , they knew that there was lots of danger but they had agreed for Thier countries safety. They had GPA system installed into Thier wrist, just incase they get lost or are in danger .They reached the pub ! THey went in , there was loud music , they both walked in looking for that person ! The leader of the gang they were going to join .They saw him ! He was a man with tattoos all over his arm , golden chains around his neck !He was a gangster. They both walked up to him , he was crowded around girls . They taped his shoulder , he turn around .

" John " said Hafsa

He turned around taking his sun glasses of !and replied with a "yes ladies ."

"we were to join your gang ."

He said " excuse me ladies one minute", and he then said "oh so ur Tina and your ...?"

Hafsa: "I'm Jenny"

John : "follow me !"

He wore his sunglasses and walked out the pub , he opened the doors to the car and made them sit in , and he drove off ! He parked outside an old factory , HE lead them in . It was night he gave then a space to sleep ! He lead them into a room saying that this is where you 2 are going to stay ! He closed the door and left !

"Hafsa , ye to bohut seedha dikra hai abhi tak isneh kuch bola nhi , iseh shak na hojay ".

"Fatima , kuch nhi hoga don't worry , chalo explore karteh hai yeh sunsaan jaga , shaayd kio hint miljay ki isneh drugs kidhar chupay hai ".

They started walking , they searched here and there , they didn't find any thing , but then came a door , behind that door they heard noices, they heard a man talking to another man !"

Man 1 : haan mai unko le aya hoon us room mai chor diya hai .

Man 2: sahi larkiya to laya na , yaad rak is kaam ke liyeh inko zururat padehgi

Man 1 : haan sahi wala hi laya hoon but ye bohut ajeeb lagri hai mujhe .

Man 2 : agr kuch galat hua to teri khair nhi hogi ! yaad rak 9th January tak , ye samaan over board hona chayeh , waha boss wait kareh hai ! chal aab chaleh

They both looked at each other and said " matlb ki over board ye drug dealing karehgay and inka , real boss to pehle hi waha hai unka interzaar kara hai ,inko to humpeh shak bhi hogaya hai ! "

" bhago darwaza khul ra hai !"

They both hid behind the wall , while the 2 mens walked out with guns in Thier hand !

Next morning , they woke up , to find the 2 mens in front of them , it was time for the planning and practice!

They walked out to the area in the back where they had gun shot practice ! They were aiming at the target , it was a quite an easy job as Thier brothers ( Abhijeet and Daya had tougt them ).

Then John turned around and said "this was just a practice , now time for the real thing !"

Hafsa and Fatima just looked at each other and then he came and handed a refilled gun to Hafsa , and then he said

" your target , is Tina !" he smiled wide ,Hafsa looked in disbelieve , like how ? How was she even going to shoot her sister ? Fatima just nodded in yes go on i trust you ! But Hafsa refused , tension was building up , Jhon said "shoot HER!" She couldn't ! Jhon took the gun out of her hand and started laughing .

"No one ever in our team has had so much love for each other !" He laughed mad .

They were then taken in for the next game !

Fatima: Hafsa why didn't you just shoot me ! aab to unko humpeh aur shak hogaya hoga !

HAfsa: Mai kesseh shoot karti pagal ho kya mehri behen jo mehreh ke liyeh bhi bhar ke hai , uski jaan lungi mai impossible !

They then walked into this room it was full of machines and technology , they made both of then stand underneath the machine and started it ! It scanned throughly and then started beeping ! Jhon gave and evil look and then took a knife blade and took the rist of Tina and he sliced it open blood oozed out but he found the Gps system . He did the same with Jenny's arm . He told told his mens to take then into the room , they dragged into the room bye thier hair and tied them up ! Jhons had thought right they were from CID , he couldnt let them go therefor he had to keep them locked up !

He had found another place to keep then underground tunnel ! ...

flashback ends !

" bas mujhe yaha tak yaad hai ! uskeh baad pata nhi Hafsa bhi ghum hogi zakmi :( "

They turned around to go back to CID beauru , when Fatima just got out of the bed taking off all her drips , she stood up but was about to fall!

ACP: kya kari ho ?

Fatima: mehri Hafsa katre mai ho aur mai bed mai leti aram karun ? impossible hai ye baat !

Abhijeet: Fatima apni halat to deko kari tak nhi ho pari n ye kya kiya drips bhi nikaldi !

She once again succeed to get up , some how she managed to stand up , she walked forward and wore her shoes and said " chalo sir !"

They looked at her and sighed , they knew they couldn't do anything to stop her !

CID Beauru

Abhijeet : Purvi ! GPA system ki last location track karo !

The computer loaded the last location of the GPA system , which located to an old factory ! They quickly got in thier cars and reached their destination . They hurriedly got out their car , and entered the factory ! And started searching , there was nothing to be found !

Abhijeet : Fatima , kya yaad hai ki is factory se kaha lekeh gay theh wo tumeh ?

Fatima: bhai uno ne humeh blind fold kardiya tha ! but haan yaad hai , jab hum travel kareh theh unmeh se eke ne bola tha kio gali jo , kissi sunsaan jaga ke pass hai waha empty field mai ! Haan yaad aya kio church jaha hai waha !

Abhijeet : yaha ke ass pass ki church, amm Saint church ! chalo !

Thay drove off again ! They reached some where near Saint church . They looked here and there , they found that street ! They ran hurriedly towards that empty space of land ! They looked here and there but no underground path was to be seen ! They looked here and there , just then Fatima stood on something , it felt like a door ! "Abhijeet sir !"

(Scene change ! )

"Boss iska kya kare abb ?"

"Isko maar deteh hai !"

"Nhi !ye humareh kaam aygi ageh , in CID walo ka barhosa nhi kabhi bhi aa sakteh hai ."

(Scene change !)

Abhijeet: ye to kio darwaza lagta hai !

The removed all the leaves from the top ! And opened the tunnel , they carefully went inside ! They searched the underground tunnel !

Abhijeet: Ye deko yaha lagta hai ino ne drugs sambhal ke rakeh !

Fatima: Haan ,un crminals ne humko yaha raka tha ! (pointing to a space of area!)

Abhijeet: but wo aab kaha gay hongay ?

Fatima: Sir ! Uno ne kio shipping ke bareh baat ki!

Abhijeet: Shipping ! Yaha ass pass hai eke ship hi abroad jati hai chalo jaaldi !

They quickly climbed out the tunnel and got in the car, and quickly reached the sea area ! They had called the rest of their team ! CID cars skidded on the sand all of them got out the car ,with their guns !

ACP:Ruk jao wohi !

All of them stopped ! CID team was about to shoot when their Boss brought Inspector Hafsa out with a gun pointing at her ! All of them stood astonished !

Fatima screamed : Chodo usseh !

He laughed , Fatima was about to run when Abhijeet stopped her saying No

ACP signalled Hafsa to bob down when he shoots , she was ready ACP quickly brought his gun up and shot a bullet , Hafsa bobbed down and the bullet hit the men behind her . The fighting had started !Fatima ran towards Hafsa helped her , tears were in her eyes ."Hafsa , kitni chot lagi hai tujhe :'(

"Areh mai teek hun "

"Jhotti kahi ki , Sorry mai tujhe chod ke chali gayi katreh mai :( "

"Areh nhi , tuneh mehri jaan bachayi puri duniya ki hafsat ki tu ne baki team ko inform kiya na !"

Just then some one was about to hit Hafsa , Fatima started fighting with him ! He took a gun out and pointed it towards her head ! Everyone stood still once again . He was about to shoot her , when Hafsa just ran in pushed Fatima down ! The bullet hit Hafsa! Everything went silent! A loud scream was heard !

"HAFSAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone ran towards her ! The rest of the team catched the criminals .

Ambulance bulaooooo !

Hafsa was rushed to the hospital !Blood was dripping every where ! She was taken to the OP ! Time ticked , everyone was tensed , 1 hour , 2 hour , 3 ...

The light turned off , everyone stood up quickly and gathered around the doctor !

"Doctor wooo ... woo k c hai ?"

Everyone shot questions at the doctor !

ACP : eke min , haan doctor batyeh ki Hafsa kessi hai ?

Doctor: dekiyeh humneh wo bullet to nikaldi hai , but wo goli seedhi jakeh kidney mai lagi , unfortunately she has lost one of her kidney !

Fatima: kya! she was in shock , she sat down , after few mins a thought came into her mind

doctor is there any chance ki mai usko apni kidney de sakti hun ?

Abhijeet: pagal ho kya ? kessi bateh kari ho !

She ignored Abhijeet .

Doctor : Sure you can , but blood group milna chayeh !

Fatima: mehra aur uska blood group milta hai !

Doctor: check up karke form fill karke kidney nikaleh gay .

It took many hours for checking and form filling ; it was time for the transplant ! 4 hours passes by ! It was done .

The morning rose , They were both awake ,

the team walked in saying good morning ! K c Ho

dono?

"Fine sir !"

ACP: Hafsa beta tumeh pata hai tumhari jasn Fatima ne bachayi , itni badi qurabi ki isneh may God always bless you 2 !

Hafsa: mtlb sir kaunsi qurbani ?

ACP: Fatima tumneh isseh bataya nhi

Fatima was trying to signal sir not to tell her but he continued . .

ACP: Gun shot ki wajah se tumhari kidney loss hogi , jo kidney tumeh hai aab left side pe wo Fatima ki di wi hai .

Hafsa was shocked ! She shouted ! KYAAAA!

She turned round to Fatima who was just stood with a small smile , "Pagal ho kya ! Lo wapis apni kidney ! IDIOT !

Fatima : Hafsa jo mehra hai wo tera hai , behen se bhi bhar ke ho tum ! to itni chotti si qurbani humari rishteh mai kya ?

Hafsa: rishtrh ko chod , 2 kidney hai mehreh pas sirf eke pe goli lagi thi eke kidney ke saath jee leti ! KYUUU DI TUNEH MUJHE APNI KIDNEY !

Tears formed in her eyes and lead down her face !

Fatima: tuneh mehri goli khayi mai ne bas apna karz juda kiya ! Teri jaan mehri jaan se bhar ke hai , tujhe agr kuch hojata mai apneh aap ko kabhi maaf nhi karpati!

Hafsa: Aur teri jaan mehri jaan se bhar ke hai , tujhe dekeh mai pachtati hun , please ainda essa mat karna please ...

They hugged each other , every one had tears in their eyes , the duos looked at each other and smiled .

...

 _ **Dosto ye yari bohut hi haseen hai !**_

 _ **Eke baat bolun mehri pagal si behen my sweetest duffer ... ye story likti mai sachi mai roneh wali thi**_

 _ **Allah mareh esseh halat kabhi mat ayeh ! tujhe dard mai dekeh behchain hojati hun mai**_

 _ **kyunki tum hi ho mehri jaan mehri zindaagi mujhe bulakher my dumbooo ;***_

 _ **love you yara ...**_

 _ **And yeh sorry belated birthday story :p**_

 _ **And yeah to all my reviewers please don't forget to leave a comment about this story**_

 _ **Sorry for grammatical errors !**_

 _ **Bye see ya**_


End file.
